


Type

by The_Otter_Association



Series: What's Left of Haddonfield [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Association/pseuds/The_Otter_Association
Summary: There are a few of her fellow survivors that Laurie inevitably thinks about.
Relationships: David King & Laurie Strode, David King/Laurie Strode, Jake Park & Laurie Strode, Jake Park/Laurie Strode, Laurie Strode & Meg Thomas, Laurie Strode/Meg Thomas
Series: What's Left of Haddonfield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772890
Kudos: 13





	Type

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my [Laurie ask/rp blog](https:morimelaurie.tumblr.com).

_Laurie doesn’t spend too much time with the other survivors; Haddonfield is still her home and she’s not used to sleeping on the ground. Most of them don’t accept her offers of the desolate houses in Haddonfield. Laurie can see why, every time she visits a few of them around the campfire; it feels safe and warm. Their conversations are light, reminiscing their times before the trials._  
  
_They’re warm and kind and it’s hard not to like them all in their own ways. Their laughter is light, tender for the cool night air. She wonders if this is what outdoor camping is like, if Annie and Lynda would have done it with her before their deaths._  
  
_She likes all of them in her own ways but it’s David who drapes his coat along her shoulders when she shudders a bit too suddenly in the dark. Laurie notices how tender he is towards her, in the few trials they have together, how he looks out for all the girls with a fond, amused slant of his mouth._  
  
_She remembers later how his large hands feel on hers, on her wrists and her upper arms as he’s pulling her along. He’s tall and broad-shouldered, with bruised knuckles and bandages that match hers. He is gentle when he binds her hands, with the gauze he applies to her palms._  
  
_Jake is a bit more her speed, mellow and sullen with hooded eyes and a furrow of his lips. Laurie sees him with crows often and only really befriends him after she gives him some cloth for its bandaged wing. He’s quiet, so mild-mannered that they sit in silence comfortably. It almost feels stilted, because she knows nothing about him but then sometimes he laughs and it is the purest sound that she has ever heard._  
  
_Laurie knows she can count on him if it ever came down to it._  
  
_Meg talks to her with a smirk on her face and a wiggle in her eyebrow, sleeves drawn up over her hands. She makes Laurie laugh harder than she ever has before, makes her forget how wrong everything is in the world just a little bit. She’s pretty too, in an unexpectedly girly way that reminds her of Annie, with high cheekbones and long legs that fold neatly underneath her. They often sit together, Meg’s sleeved hand engulfing her own and she is warm. Laurie often doesn’t want to let go._  
  
_It’s these people that she becomes used to, their little quirks and mannerisms. It is David’s kindness - Jake’s gentleness - Meg’s companionship that keeps her going. The dark flick of their hair and their soulful eyes. The tall slant of their body against hers, crowded in closets or sitting along the campfire._  
  
_She keeps thinking of them as she works on the generators, when her hands touch metal in chests and she wonders if this could help them. They are her motivation; her sanity and reason to continue on. She thinks of all their sacrifices each time she stabs the killer back. Her heart lurches each time she sees one of them fall; her feet backtrack so quickly each time but she can’t help it. Laurie doesn’t think she could trudge on without them._  
  
_Laurie doesn’t know if they feel the same way, if these whispery aching feelings in her chest will pass. But each time they sit around the campfire and they lock eyes across the fire, she feels a little less alone and afraid. With their hand sliding into hers, she almost feels like everything will be okay._


End file.
